User blog:CaffeineEnthusiast/Act 4
New Act but with not much stuff going on so it's short 'You walk in the main lounge of the Far East Branch normally since you didn’t do anything major, Allen and Nana though. Those two were incredibly exhausted; after all they were the ones that did a huge number on that gigantic aragami, whatever it was called. They sat on the couches while breathing real heavy. “Man I can’t be bothered picking up my awards!” Nana said. The word reward hit you with some curiosity. You weren’t aware that there were actually awards for beating aragami. You go to Allen and ask him for an elaboration of this, he stands up but slightly slouched and moves to a nearby computer unit. He explains that after every mission given to you, you are given an award of ‘fc’ which stands for Fenrir Credits, Fenrir Credits are basically cash for God Eaters and can be used to pay for clothes or upgrades on your God Arc. Aside from Fenrir Credits, the association also brings some extra aragami parts for you to either upgrade or make a new model of your God Arc. But Allen advises against of this since he said that the Kurogane set is considered ‘legendary’. But then there’s that question, can Fenrir Credits be converted into coins and such? You ask that certain question to Allen, he has no answer of it. He logs on to one of the computer units, he tells you to look at the computer unit to see what happens once you finish a mission. After logging on successfully the screen shows this: ''User: Allen Alighieri '' Mission: Blue fucking dragon thing on the grass place Mission Rank: 9 Status: Success Awards: 9000fc Bahamut Arms Bahamut Wings Team Members: Nana Kouzuki Hayden Emerson Targets: Ogretail (2) Caligula (1) Notes From Operators: Did you just bring the newbie to a Rank 9 mission? No wait don’t answer that I can see you bringing them You were somewhat amazed of the cool rewards, but what really striked you is the amount of fc that Allen was awarded. 9000fc?! That’s a lot! Before you went to a terminal he says that the rewards are split meaning you also get 9000fc! Hooray! Maybe you also get those Bahamut Arms and Wings! You log on as quick as Usain Bolt runs and stare at the computer screen, after logging on the screen displays the following message: ''User: Hayden Emerson '' Mission: Blue fucking dragon thing on the grass place Mission Rank: 9 Status: Success Awards: 9000fc Restore Pill II Ogre Tail Team Members: Nana Kouzuki Allen Alighieri Targets: Ogretail (2) Caligula (1) Notes From Operators: Hey! Congratulations for finishing your first mission! Sadly there are some slight problems, since you are a recruit you are not permitted to take aragami items that are above your rank (which is Rank 1), for now you will be receiving the items that have been listed on your Awards list. ''Curses! Just when you thought you could show off to other recruits! At least you got a butt ton of fc on your first day, you close the terminal for a while and plan to go to your room, you honestly hate this Fenrir uniform and want to change into your favorite type of clothes; the t-shirt. One of the most common types of clothing in the world, it’s so common yet it yields so much fashion for all people alike. '''~After several seconds of walking~ ' '''You finally make it to your room, it is still tidy and clean. Mainly because no one entered inside and stole your stuff, you never really took attention to the mini fridge in your room. It could probably have some food in it! You open the fridge. It’s empty. Go figure, well time to change your clothes. You unbutton your shirt, after this you take your arm off from the left sleeve, after this you attempt to take the sleeve off from your right arm. It’s stuck; the stupid armlet is blocking it off! Heck how in the world did you even put your jacket on in the first place?! You force the sleeve and suddenly the clothing rips. Oh well, but you didn’t even like the thing in the first place. You throw the uniform at the telescope and go to your closet. You select your T-Shirt that had a print of the phrase “Acquire Broads or Get Currency” because you really like the shirt. You attempt to put the shirt on, you successfully fit it into your head and into your left arm but for your right arm, it’s stuck. In situations like this, you should start screaming for help. And so you did, it wasn’t more of a scream. It was a screech, there was then panicked knocking at your door. “Hey are you alright in there?!” the person behind the door said, the voice sounded like a girl. She sounded somewhat familiar, but you have no time for contemplating about these trivial things now! You have a shirt to adjust! You walk to the door with your left arm visible while your right arm is inside your shirt. You open the door revealing the pink haired girl you met at Act 2. She was, well completely surprised at what she saw. “I have an explanation for this” you said to her, she still makes the same expression. You move to the side gesturing that she may come inside, she walks inside your neat room. After that she sets herself on your neat bed. “So I tried to put my shirt on and-“ “Okay that’s already self-explanatory” she said, she moves in and grabs the right sleeve of the shirt, she rolls it in and widens the arm hole. You insert your arm with the armlet, it was successful. You now don the “Acquire Broads or Get Currency” t-shirt. You feel great. You thank her for helping out, she then tells her name to you. Kanon Daiba, or is it Canon Daiba? I’m not really sure. She leaves your room and pardons her interruption, after closing the door, you go grab your pencil and journal. You plop yourself and write down in your journal of the recent events that have transpired: ''Journal Entry 1 as a God Eater '' First day isn’t so bad, though I didn’t receive any training at all. Well as for the new people I’ve met there’s my leader Allen who I find to be like a 12 year old and the girl Nana Kouzuki. I sometimes find myself closing my eyes because she has so much skin to expose (get that covered up girl!). So just recently I did a mission that had the title of ‘Blue fucking dragon thing on the grass place’, Allen and Nana did most of the work while they told me to handle the smaller enemies. This is good because I don’t want to deal with that thing, well not much to elaborate after that other than I had a hard time putting on clothes but at least I know the technique! ''You put the journal on a safe place and grab that JoJo poster you had in your closet, where in the world can you place this? You simply put it at your bed for now while you look for glue or anything that sticks. '' '' This chapter has been a rather boring chapter. Category:Blog posts